Typical electronic devices conduct signals, such as data and control signals, between components of the device using electrical conductors, such as wires or traces on a printed circuit board or flex circuit. The flow of these electrical signals through the conductors generates electromagnetic fields that can generate noise in nearby circuits or components. Such noise is often referred to as “electromagnetic interference” or “EMI”. EMI can be particularly problematic for devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, and personal digital assistants, that utilize wireless communication because the EMI injects noise into the radio frequency (RF) communications signals.